Filtration tasks exist in many technical areas. Of particular importance within the scope of the present application are vehicle applications, i.e. filtration tasks on or in vehicles, such as for example in an air filter, a fuel filter, an oil filter.
In a filter or a filter device, filter elements are employed which each comprise at least one filter body. Here, the filter body is preferably produced from a web-shaped filter material, which for forming the filter body is folded or pleated. Multi-layered filter materials are known in principle for an efficient filtration and long service lives. For realising high degrees of separation for small and smallest contaminations, nanofilters are additionally known. In filtration there exists the general problem that with increasing degree of filtration a flow resistance of the filter material increases as well. If for example a particularly high degree of filtration is aimed at in particular in connection with a nanostructure, a very high flow resistance is generally obtained for the associated filter material. High flow resistances however are disadvantageous since on the one hand they mechanically load the filter element and on the other hand require an adapted periphery if applicable, such as for example increased rates of delivery of pumps and intensified sealing measures.
Filter materials are known for example from U.S. Pat. No. 5,993,501 A, DE 10 2007 027 299 B4, WO 2013/068436 A1 and EP 1 366 791 A1.